Underneath the masks
by Bunniix3
Summary: You're a much better actress than I thought" "W-what?" "Do you always hide behind your smiles?" "I don't know what you're are talking about" "God damn it Sonny, don't lie...I can see right through you" CHANNY
1. Prologue: Beneath the smile

**Summary: "You're a much better actress than I thought" "W-what?" "Do you always hide behind your smiles?" "I don't know what you're are talking about" "God damn it Sonny, don't lie...I can see right through you" **

**Disclaimer:  Haha...As you can see I don't own anything...just the plot..**

"Uhh...Tawni...what are you doing?" You ask her , walking inside the dressing room. Tawni was by her mirror giving it a dirty look as she cover a side of her face. " I-I have acne!" and she starts crying. Your mouth parts slightly and you twitch slightly at her cries. "I got it!" You say mustering her a smile. You are Allison Munroe, also known as Sonny. You were all grins and no frowns. You were _supposed _ to be a big ball of _sonshine_. But you're not. Smiles weren't your _thing_, you hate mirrors, and you loathe perkiness. So after a few weeks of being in So Random, you're surprise that you see Tawni Hart as your best friend.

"Sonny?" She says, snapping her fingers in your face. "Oh...hold we have any tooth paste?" You ask her as she sits down."duh...but I thought you're were going to help my acne...not brush my teeth" You groan as you ignore her and go to the back. Grabbing the tube, you walk to Tawni and say " Okay, get your hands off your face" She does what you say and you are surprise she threw a tantrum for one pimple. If you weren't being so Sonny, you would have told her to shove the tube up her behind...but you're her friend and you decide against it. "Stay like this for a few minutes, then you have to pop it and it won't come back again" You say as you wash your hands. " is this a hillbilly thing?" she asks from the mirror. "no" You say and walk back to your side of the dressing room.

"Munroe" a voice says from the door. You turn around to see Chad with a smirk. "What do you want pooper?" Tawni says , hands on her hips forgetting that she has toothpaste on her chin. "Just checking on my favorite Random" He says walking inside. "Now you see me. Can you leave now?" You say with a blank expression. "Now, Munroe I wasn't talking about you...I was talking about the little one" He says, amused. "little one?" You ask, clearly confused. "The girl who hides in vents...and you call me dumb" Tawni says, flipping her hair then looks in the mirror only to scream and run to the bathroom. You hold in your laughter and Chad looks at you with a glint in his eye. "Why are you looking at me like that?" You say. "I guess you can act" He says, more to him self. "Huh?" You ask dumbfound. "Tell cloudy and Rainy that they owe me for using my car." He says, changing the subject abruptly. You raise a eyebrow and say "It was a favor Chad"

"Really Sonny Really?"

"Really"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"Are we good?"

"Can you guys shut up?!" Tawni yells from the bathroom and Chad says"Munroe" "Cooper" "Munroe" "If you guys go with that again, I'm going to hurt you! " Chad chuckles and says "Your appearance already done the job" and he winks at you before leaving. You stare at where he once stood. "Is he gone?" Tawni says coming out from the bathroom. Her face s clear and she wearing the I am so pretty smile. "Come on let get to set" You say standing up. She flips her hair and saunters off. You put a big grin on your face because even if Chad and Tawni were a little..eh..dimwit...You know Zora can see through anything and anything includes your false smiles. Everybody knew you as Happy Sonny and if you had to fake a grin, it better living a lie than admitting the truth. Because the truth hurts.

This is your life,

this is your story

and this is how your cast mates discover

that you're not as Sonny as they thought...


	2. All in one heartbeat

**_Author's note: Hi everyone! This for reviewing on the last chapter. This is going to be a continuation of the last chapter so there no confusion. Chad does suspect something wrong with Sonny but it just a suspicion so Chad just leaves it alone for the time tada....here another chapter to Underneath the masks._**

**_Summary:you're a much better actress than I thought" "W-what?" "Do you always hide behind your smiles?" "I don't know what you're are talking about" "God damn it Sonny, don't lie...I can see right through you" CHANNY_**

_**Underneath the masks By Bakimono**_

_****__**All In one heartbeat**_

_**Lunch Time:**_

"So what they are giving for lunch?" Nico asks as he walks inside the Cafe with Grady who was dress as a spoiled banana. " Mystery meat" Zora who was beside you responds, her nose scrunching in distaste. Suddenly, Zora's look of disgust is replaced by a evil grin and a evil glint in her brown eyes."What are you planning Zora?" You ask, your eyebrows raised in curiosity as you moved a little farther in the long line. You wonder what holding the line up. Then your thoughts are answered by a miracle, not by god because when your were at the ripe of becoming a blossoming teenage you lost all faith in him.

Chad Dylan Cooper and his cast mates were holding the line up because they were receiving the oh so famous treatment they receive everyday from Brenda. You glance back at Zora and she forges a look of innocence as she counters back "Sonny, How can you accuse me of something so horrible, like say...Blackmail Pooper with something that i discover days before so he can give me-I(receives glances from the So Random Cast) I mean us because we are a team ... no we're family. So WE can get some delicious steaks."

You sigh in response. You were tired of so much drama. No matter where you went drama follow you like ashes follow fire. You were a better actress than most people could ever comprehend. Your life was a big ball of lies...no wait scratch that. Your life was like a tree. The concept is weird , random and eh...stupid but in a tree there is more than one layer of bark. You could never get to the center. Your life was one lie after the ...Zora did kind of have a rough point....STEAK!....(drools)...Chad is kind of a dick wad...but...

"Zora as much as Chad annoys me, the fact that I really don't like mystery meat and my last meal here was still alive and I could have swore it wink at me and the day after I had been food poison, I really don't think this is a bright idea" You rambled bu you feel like instead of telling her no, you encourage your self. "Sonny does have a point. Chad might go for it steaks. How could you say no to steaks?" Nico ask you , trying to do a puppy dog look which made you want to start laughing but you didn't because you were hungry. "Fine...go get us some steaks. But don't come to me when Chad comes out for revenge." You say relentless as you watch Portlyn who was deciding between stuff lobster or Ribs.

Zora smiles evilly as Chad approach and says "Randoms...Sonny" "Pooper" "Randoms...Sonny" "And you told me to stop that" You say crossing your arms on your chest and walking to the table you and your cast mates always sit at. You made a little tantrum because you didn't want to be part of the blackmailing...you just want some steaks.

Your phone begins to vibrate and then it moos ...loudly. The whole cafe looks at you and you say "I miss home" and Tawni asks "Didn't that fall in the sharpener?" and you ignore her to look at the text. It says "You can't run from your past"

_and your heart_

_drops to your ass_

_all in one heartbeat_

_**REVIEW?**_


	3. Trapped in the dark

_**Author's note: **__**Sorry about not updating soon. I been studying for my regents and making up work. But I am not dead and your not seeing things...are we clear?...SO ENJOYYYY! =]**_

**Underneath the masks**

**By:Bunniix3**

_Won't keep my mouth shut anymore _  
_I've had my share of closing doors _  
_Now I know I'm not afraid _  
_I know exactly what you'll say _  
_But I'm sorry it's too late_  
_The veronicas~Mouth shut~_

Clue: People talk,_**(Sonny thoughts)**_

_**Enjoy **_

_**xoxo**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Hey Sonny, why you look so pale?Grady asks me after we finished practicing new skit called Mackenzie Stalls. Dressed in the oh so famous uniform, Mackenzie stalls _**(go on and take a quick hit at what it is about?)**_ is a spoof_** (wait;don't your hold your breath guessing)**_ about Mackenzie Falls involving hygiene and my oh so favorite ....egos_**(they make me tickle pink((That was pure sarcasm for the dim-minded))**_.

Add the theme song to the beginning and ending and we have a heart attack just dying to happen.

Rolling my eyes, I fake a big grin**_(yep;you know the one that show all my pearly white which I like to called Freeze and Cheese smile or #12 on my grinness((my own word)) list)_** more faker than than Tawni's fake leather jacket_**(She calls it pleather; I called it D'aww, Tawni's a sap sucking tree hugger((insert grin #3 called Koolaid's smile))**_

"This is my natural skin color. Maybe you need to use some glasses. You know I used to know a doctor in Tennessee who_**(-Fake laughter-)**_who was a eye doctor for-guess?_**(silent moment from Grady)**_ Ok!stop torturing me with your silence. ANIMALS!"

Wiping the tears _**(And the Oscar for best female actress goes to Allison Munroe((Yes,That is my full name but if I would cut you if you call me by that name...hehe...Just kidding.)**_ from under my eyes, I urge Grady to laugh.

Grady who always look a little confused everyday, look like he is on a diet but is being tempt by free food and doesn't know if he should betray said diet. "I buy you a lifetime supply of gum" and walks off.

....Ouch;way to hurt a girl_**(me;because other girls((Tawni)) are more hurt when criticized of their looks)**_.

Hey...look on the bright side...He remembers that my birthday is in a couple of weeks ...that not really a bright side because he probably forget...hey but at least when I am older, I will never run-tche...there no such thing as lifetime supply of gum.

He try to distract me with gum to leave and get away from my corny(_**yes; I just said Corny) **_Joke.

* * *

_**2 hours later:**_

Tche... stupid makeup. word of advice. don't rub your eyes when you have dark make up. One word....Raccoon.

As If I didn't look so horrible already, Tawni went shopping with her mother_**(CoughBondingTimeCough), **_I lost the key to my my dressing room and while I was sitting on the floor , my back on the door...Chad Dylan Cooper_**(-GASP-....Bull....Stupid boy with three names) **_appear.

"Hey sonshine, What got your smile upside down?" Chad says sarcastic and I felt the need to yank his blonde locks out his skull. But I was tired and my legs were numb so with a sigh, I said "Drop off the face of the world and roll over and drop dead" and Chad chuckles_**(Sonny Munroe is not known for cursing...but Allison on the other hand has a sailor's mouth....Bitchhhhh)**_

Did I not just practically threaten him and he CHUCKLE? Can I kill him...NOW?

"I know you are a fan of Mackenzie Falls(**_Bitch still remember that brief accident)_** but wearing the uniform ..that low even for you" He says coming near you. "Don't. Your presence is sickening already. Overdid on cologne much? " I said scrunching my nose in false disgust. He actually smell good but I wouldn't let it got to his is kind of like a female Tawni

"At least I don't look like a raccoon" He says, smirking. I rolled my eyes and mumble "Bite me" and he smirks and leans down toward ,e and whispers near my ears "a pleasure". and stands back up. "What are you doing here?" I ask, glaring at him. "What are you doing here?" He counters.I laugh bitterly and say "Stupid, this is my dressing room."

"Should a good girl really be giving out insults....unless she not as innocent as she makes other people believe. So what your problem? in all seriousness." He says, a weird gleam in his eyes. No it not the sparkle; it look...like...he know something...maybe..pss...he a ditz...yeah right...right? "

Pouting, I say "I am stuck out my dressing room and Tawni out with her mother shopping." Chad mumble , his hand in his pockets and says "I help you. I got connections to because I'm the best actor of our generation buttt it doesn't sound so good where I say it." He smirks after a while and I give him a suspicious look and say " what do you want?"

"Aww...You know me so well...say it" Chad says with a glint in his eye and I groaned. "No." "Yes" "No" Yes" No" and thus all argument begins ...

"SAY IT OR YOU BE STUCK LOOKING LIKE A FREAKSHOW."

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Fine"

"Fine"

Fine"

"Good"

"Good"and Chad begins to work off

"good...wait ..."

"Is there something you would like to say ?" Chad asks, walking back over. Sighing,I say "You not really going to make me say it...are you?"

"Good bye Munroe" He starts to walks off when I take a huge gulp of air ans say "You are the best frigging actor of our generation...Happy?" I said and he smirks. "Very" and you follow him to get a extra pair of keys.

* * *

_**30 minutes later:**_

"Jerk" I murmur after i got the keys and was opening the door to my dressing room to see Tawni sleeping on the couch. "Tawni?" I ask and she awakens and say "Gosh...where did you go?" What?..."I thought you went shopping with your mom." and she does a bitter laugh and goes and checks her makeup.

..........."How long you been here?" I asked , breaking the silence. "The whole day...silly. I thought Chad told you" and stalks off. I hate my life.

**Review?**


End file.
